


Chains and Whips

by blxssm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Hardcore, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Professors, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Severus Snape, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxssm/pseuds/blxssm
Summary: Severus Snape has a dark secret. One that many would ever suspect or even think of. Deep within his home of Spinner's End was his own Room of Requirements. Equipped with his own needs to combat his vicious imagination, he often became the figure of many women's fantasies. His inner dominant was easy to control once away for the year, but breaks were often filled with his own pleasure with his submissive.The Golden Trio arrives at Hogwarts in their sixth year with new challenges to overcome. But Snape has a new challenge of his own. His newest, most dutiful submissive turns out to be his very own student. It was a strict rule to never bring personal life into their act, but he didn't expect his pleasure life to join his personal life.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. His Submissive, A Stranger

Dreary grey clouds covered the sky with its usual gloom. But below the surface were much more passionate emotions. His hand had just released her from her shackles as she fell into a whimpering heap on the bed with her legs still shaking. The man let out a low huff and watched the young girl come down from her high.

"Good girl," He whispered and put on one of his white button-ups as he reached over and affectionately held her cheek. She turned her head into his palm and fluttered her eyes open.

"Thank you, sir." She smirked and he helped her up. She ran her hands through her hair and moaned in pain from her reddened wrists.

"I have a salve for the cuff burns. Clean up and join me in the main room." His warm voice was always softer after their... appointments.

Young Marie Lenore was a young half-blood from a broken home. Now seventeen, she was legal enough to do what she wanted. And whats he wanted was to be controlled and favored over anyone. Seeing as she had never had that before, now was a good time as any to start. She lost her virginity to this man. This looming, brooding, intimidating, dominant man. She was born in France and raised there until just two months ago. Leaving her school at the Beauxbatons for Hogwarts was no easy feat for her to overcome. She wanted to stay with her friends and live life her way. 

Her father had transferred to the Ministry in the UK and had forced his family to follow him here. Her first introduction to the Underground was not a pleasant one, nor was it that exciting. There were places in France that a young thirteen-year-old should not venture to. But one day away from her parents led her down a dark and grimy alley to a scene almost unrecognizable. The alley went into a lowered warehouse with men and women pleasing themselves in ways unimaginable.

She ran out just in the nick of time before a security guard found her. As she grew, she became curious about all things that were being done. Only her closest friends would know of this niche she had. And only her closest friends would know that she was very excited for the moment she turned seventeen. And when she did, she ventured to her first 'party' for a lack of better terms. And that was where she met him. She was hoping to meet her dominant in France, somewhere she was familiar with. But things changed and she was in the UK on her birthday night, where her parents couldn't care less about her whereabouts and what she was doing. 

The Party was held in the back buildings of Diagon Alley, where only the bravest dared to venture. Each dominant was instructed to wear a red diamond-shaped lapel on their left shoulder. Submissives were made to wear a red ribbon on their right wrist. Switches would wear their preferred accessory or chose none at all. Everyone was required to wear black, mostly to keep the neutral tone and not to steal the spotlight from one or the other. The party was made to have others introduce themselves and find their match.

Dressed in a simple, yet modest, black dress with sheer sleeves, she held her hands to her stomach and entered the premises. She had her wrist on display, and when she entered she was almost overwhelmed with the number of people inside. Most were drinking with some wine or water, others with whiskey and pop. She was one of the youngest there, but also the youngest. Everyone was within the ages of twenty to fifty. Many had their spouses or significant others in their arms and we're looking for their third. That night she was scared out of her wits to where to start. But stated prior, she had met her Dom at that party.

Standing near the large fireplace, she saw a man standing there. Eyes looming over the crowd with his hands gracefully holding a glass of fire whiskey, she swallowed thickly and headed over to introduce herself. She had never met a Dominant before and she didn't know how to come about doing so. But she would start with the basics.

"Hello, how do you do?" She said politely.

The man glared down at her with a blank face before darting to her wrist and cocked a brow, "Well, and you?"

"Well."

He could see the nervousness settle in her eyes and immediately he knew who she was. Someone so intimidated by his aura was enough to convince himself that she was what he needed. His past submissives here always intimidated, but she also had innocence. Not the kind oblivious to the world, but the kind oblivious to his world. There was a difference.

"Have you come here accompanied, tonight?" She asked.

"No."

That whole night they spoke and spoke on the surface topics. And by the end of the night, he had learned she was new to the scene and she was eager for someone. He didn't want someone immature to the world, but she was the exception. He wanted to test her limits and that he did. They agreed to meet twice a week, Fridays and Wednesdays at 6 p.m. sharp. Their first appointment was simple, starting off with five spanks and a number of soft limits. She had told him the first time they met that she was a virgin and that day, he had taken her virginity in a way that would be pleasurable to both. He had enough emotion to please the girl so it didn't scar her for the rest of her life, but he was sure to have a long conversation with her on why she should not be in this scene before losing her virginity. Her sly words of persuasion got to him and they agreed.

It was a month since they met and their routine was something they both looked forward to. But neither knew a single thing of one's personal life. Except for their ages and names, which were often reserved for outside of his 'Room'.

After washing up in the downstairs bath, she got into her warm black sweater and skirt with stockings. When she came to his main room, she could smell the sweet aroma of Jasmine tea. She sat at one of his expensive chairs by the window and leaned into her seat. Severus came out with one cup for her and sat before her, now in his black robes.

"Two lumps, nothing more." He ordered and she nodded. Her first sip was filled with warmth and the usual taste she favored with the addition of something new. She raised a brow and looked up at him.

"You've added something?" She noted and he nodded.

"Calming draught, for the nerves," He reached over and grabbed one of her wrists. He traced the red marks on her skin and pulled out his salve he had brewed the other day.

"I don't like marking you. Why didn't you tell me." His monotone voice was more of a calming draught than the tea, but she knew he was more annoyed than anything with how she handled his cuffs.

"I didn't feel anything until after. It's not my fault you've kept me distracted," She teased as she watched him gently rub in the substance. He kept quiet as he finished his job and she stayed quiet while she finished her tea. After she was done, she gathered her things and he walked her out with his hand on her lower back.

"I won't be able to see you until Christmas," he said out of the blue before she stopped in front of the door. 

"I trust you will be fine until then?"

She knew this already, but still, she didn't want him to go. Inhaling softly she looked down.

"I will."

He nodded curtly before turning her chin up and tracing her lower lip. Those onyx eyes were still emotionless, but she liked them anyway. 

"Be good for me, Marie. I will reward you when I return."

She nodded and her lips turned up, "Yes, sir."

Craning up to him, she kissed his lips gently and walked away. As intimate as kisses were, Severus didn't mind her child-like pecks and whines against his lips. But yet, she was still just a stranger to him.


	2. His Submissive, A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape is in for a surprise at the start of the term.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I condone any of the acts between student and teacher. This is solely a piece of fiction! I’ve never written on ao3 before so I’m some what of a baby when it comes to how things work!

Her parents didn't even come to leave her at the station. It was up to her to go. The reason for her bad relationship with her parents was simply that she was a mistake. It was her grandmother that forced her parents to keep her, if she didn't, Marie wouldn't be here. Her childhood was simple but unenjoyable. Her mother would drink her worries away and her father would work before they would get up and work till they went to bed. Ever since Marie's birth, both of the parents agreed that she was the reason for their crippling marriage. They sent her to a neighborhood primary school for wizard families and such so they didn't have to deal with Marie. When she got accepted to the Beauxbaton Academy, it was like a godsend. They couldn't wait to ship her off.

Now Hogwarts was even better! They had one week less vacation time. Marie was fine with her not having a good relationship with her parents, it just made it easier for her to do things with parents who didn't care. She followed after people she would sense as students and she found herself running through walls, quite literally. Her hands were clammy, but she followed after students to put her trunk away as she took her caged snake with her to a compartment. The cage was rather small, but it was only so she could sneak her pet onto the train. Her White Ball Python slithered around her wrist with ease as she sat in one of the many benches in one of the open cars. She felt her snake, Deus, slither around and around her wrist in a calming matter. She tapped her nails on the table slowly as she waited for the last of the kids to board. At the moment, she was thinking about Severus.

Christmas break was so far away and she was already aching for his hands to mark her, for her thighs to shake from such a high and her throat to be bruised from his devilish ways. Letting out a soft sigh she closed her eyes and leaned into her seat. Only a few months until she could be rewarded for being such a good girl.

* * *

Her peaceful trip was cut short when a plume of black smoke filled her car and her heart raced a bit that she must have ticked off the boy next to her. He just sent her a glare and she flushed.

"Sorry," She said under her breath and the boy across from them just kicked the boy.

"No need to be so rude, Goyle."

The boy stiffened and she flashed the other boy a soft smile, "I'm Marie."

It was an awkward time to make an introduction, but it was better now than later. Perhaps she could be friends with someone before school actually starts.

"Nice t' meet you. I'm Crabbe, this bloke is Goyle."

She nodded and instinctively pet her snake under the table, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not from here and I just transferred."

"With a French accent like yours, of course, we noticed. Just two years ago we had the Beauxbaton's come for the Triwizard tournament. Did you join them?"

She shook her head. of course, she knew of Fleur and her fun time here at Hogwarts. Because she didn't have good grades, Marie couldn't join her class.

"Madame Olympe was very strict on students having good grades if they wanted to go, I didn't make the cut."

"So you're a complete Hogwarts virgin!" Crabbe joked.

 _'Virgin? I think not,'_ She thought to herself and chuckled. "I guess I am."

"Disgusting, Crabbe. You don't have to say it like that," This time a girl from the table next to them said with annoyance and disgust.

"I'm just tellin' the truth. Do you even know about the houses of Hogwarts?"

"Houses?" This time she looked across and locked eyes with a certain blonde boy with sad eyes. They reminded her of Severus, but she knew that they were nothing like his. Severus' held pain and strength, this boy's was weak and full of uncertainty.

"Yea, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and the very best... Slytherin." Goyle nudged her and she just nodded with a look of understanding "Almost all of us in the car are from Slytherin. You'll get the full speech when we get ready for the feast. Say, how old are you?" The girl called from across. "Seventeen, and you?" She replied.

"You'll be a year above us. We are all sixteen." She pointed out and Marie nodded. The group was nothing compared to her friends in France, but she would be at home here. The blonde boy still hadn't introduced himself to her. But it was fine. She didn't care too much for him anyways. Goyle and Crabbe kept trying to make passes on her, but she wouldn't budge and often played it off with a snarky joke that made them laugh. By the time they came to the station, Pansy had dragged her off to get changed into robes. She was nervous about what she was going to do once she got there.

* * *

Along the way, the group had discussed why Slytherin is the best house and why the others objectively sucked. It didn't matter to her, as long as she found a place to be herself, she would be fine. She didn't even have an address to owl Severus, so this would make her year terrible if she didn't get into a house with her newfound friends. Like everyone else, she followed them up to the marvelous castle where she was then separated into a small group of younger and some older students. She was still the oldest, but it didn't matter to her. Slowly they were headed in and she kept looking around the area. It was rather beautiful but smaller than the Beauxbaton campus.

She bit down on her lip and tried to numb out the sound of the rather mundane speech. "We shall start off with our transfers in the sorting process...." An older woman started, "Annika Devyns, third year."

The first girl was younger than she as she sat on the stool with a meek expression. After a few seconds, the hat on her head announced 'Hufflepuff', and a rupture of applause sounded off.

"Marie Lenore, sixth year," Her heart pounded as she looked up. What she didn't expect was to see Severus sitting at the table behind the stool with a mask of shock on his face. She froze for a minute before someone ushered her on and she stumbled up to sit. She fiddled with the bottom of her skirt and she tried to breathe evenly.

The hat sat on her head and she swallowed thickly. "A _h, young Marie Lenore... Welcome to Hogwarts. I sense a great deal of pride in you, along with intelligence. You are quite the cunning little student, aren't you? I feel as if you have gotten in a lot of trouble in the past. Correct?_ " At first, she was shocked to hear a voice in her mind. So she just nodded.

Still shocked from seeing Severus, her dominant. " _You would do great in one house.... but your values lie within..._ " She held her breath, "Slytherin!"

She heard her new friends cheer for her and she immediately scurried over to avoid the heat of Severus' glare, but when she sat she couldn't help but look up at him as everyone spoke around her with excitement. He was watching her with such intensity as his jaw was clenched. She swallowed and he took a deep breath as he tore his eyes away with a small scoff. Her heart was aching at this point, and she couldn't find the appetite to eat when she was worried about what would become of her relationship. She and her house were headed down to the dungeons, she had lost Pansy and them from the flurry of bustling students.

So she wandered in the back of the crowd thinking about what she would say if she ever- A hand grabbed her from her elbow and she let out a yelp as she was pulled into another corridor. "What the hell...are you doing here," He growled as he held his hand to her neck, making sure she craned up to look into his eyes. She couldn't speak, due to her fear that blanketed her. "Speak. Now." He commanded, and she knew she wouldn't be able to refuse a command from her dominant.

"I-I didn't know you worked here! I'm here to finish off my schooling. Please, Severus, I never would have come if I didn't know you were here." She whimpered against his hold as her hand reached up and pressed on his lower abdomen, knowing he would soften at her light touch. And he did. Loosening his grip, slightly, he grit his teeth and cursed.

"We cannot continue whatever this is. You are....you are my student." He let her go and she stumbled slightly.

"No! No... I-...We can't stop." She pleaded as he cast a silencing spell for the room.

"It is illegal for me to have any _taboo_ relationship with a student! I could lose my job and you could be labeled as a little _slut_ if this gets out."

She just looked at him with tears coming to her eyes. "Please... I need you in my life. It has been the only thing keeping me from causing trouble," She sank to her knees as she would in his Room and placed her hands on her thighs. He just watched her. He wouldn't lie if he too liked their relationship. She was the best submissive he ever had. She was it for him and he exhaled softly.

"Marie-"

"We can be secret, doesn't this school have a lot of empty rooms or restricted areas? It's a castle for _fucks_ sake!" Snape ran a tired hand over his face. He would be needing her more than ever. Especially since he would be stressed out for the rest of this year. His inner Dom was seething with anger at her interrupting him and for cursing. He didn't want to continue things with her, only for the reason that she was his student. But before she was a student, she was his submissive. As smart as he was, he knew that they could get away with it. If James Potter and his group of illiterate misfits could get away with being illegal animagi, he could do this. Right?

"You interrupted me." He bellowed. That voice was enough to tell her what that tone meant.

Her heart soared at that response and she smiled, "I apologize, master." He chewed the inside of his mouth before ordering her to stand.

"You also cursed with that foul mouth of yours... I believe you require punishment" He stepped closer and gripped her hair tightly to pull it and make her look up at him, "Say, yes."

She whimpered, "Yes, sir."

"Good. Follow me."

Briskly, they stalked to a room just a bit away from the common room. She deduced it was his quarters, and the second he locked the door and cast a silencing spell, she knew she was set for something filled with stress and anger.

"Take off your skirt and garments, and kneel on the bed." He ordered as he threw his robes on a chair with his tunic. He was in his black slacks and white button-up.

He was undoubtedly, a private man. He kept so many secrets...secrets for years that not one person had picked up a lead. Even that of Dumbledore.

Marie dutifully did as she was told and let her hair fall down her back in the manner of his liking. In a straight braid. Severus watched her with that unreadable gaze of his. Wand at the ready, he opened one of his drawers and floated over one of his handkerchiefs. 

“Hands out.” He ordered and she obeyed.

Tying her wrists together, he used magical binding to keep it attached to the headboard. She laid on her back, in full display of his view. Right now he didn’t have to worry about rules. He was but a man, and he was seduced by her submissive lures. 

“You know I don’t like being respected, Marie.”

“Yes, sir.” She whispered with anxiousness.

He scoffed and ran his hand up her inner calf, her inner thigh, and stopped just right at her heated lips. Her thighs spread more for access and he smirked.

“You think this is a reward, girl? I’m sorry to disappoint, but you deserve a punishment.”

Her eyes watched him with such anticipation. She’s been punished before, but nothing to this extent. Their time together was often shrouded with this wall of uncertainty, as comfortable as they were with one another, there were moments when they both didn’t know if they were going too far or they weren’t going far enough.

He conjured a riding crop and a palm sized vibrator. 

“Now that I have you here,” he husked as he bent down to press the vibrator to her needy cunt, “I believe it’s time we show our true colors.”


End file.
